Undercover Prince
by LunaJay07
Summary: To escape his Uncle's evil plans to kill him, Prince Hortense escapes his country to become a normal college student in Minnesota where he becomes the love interest of two roommates; nerdy musician, James Diamond who is hungry for fame and an ex-soldier, Kendall Knight, who is secretly working undercover to retrieve info about the Prince's true intentions. A/U, Slash. Jagan/Kenlos
1. Taking Flight

**Author Note: **This is a little idea I've been toying with. Just something fun and different. It will be a **Jagan** with a side of **Kenlos**, but their will be other pairings thrown in as well.

This first chapter was meant to be a prologue so it's short, but they will be a lot longer.

**Undercover Prince**

**Chapter 1: Taking Flight**

"Are you sure about this, Sire?" the kitchen boy asked as he helped his master fold clothes and place them neatly into a suitcase. "What's going to happen when he finds out? What if he goes looking for you?"

"Carlos, relax. He will not be able to find me. General Taylor took everything into consideration to ensure my safety. He is an old friend of my fathers. And what did I say about calling me that?"

"But America, Si- Hortense? Why there?"

"Because it is the last place he would look," the master sighed as he looked around his room, running his hands through his newly spiked hair as he did so. "What do you think the weather will be like in," he paused to looked down at a piece of paper in his hand, "Minnesota?"

Carlo pulled out a piece of printer paper he kept in the back pocket of his worn out jeans, "I did some research, Sir and it seems that in the Mid West, they experience all four seasons. Including snow, Sir. So you are going to want to buy some warmer clothes when you get there. It seems they are in a transition between Summer and Autumn at the moment. "

"Snow?" Hortense raised an eyebrow. "I have never seen snow before," his eyes lit up. "Have you?"

Carlos shook his head, "I've never left home."

Hortense nodded, "I have been to Paris, once. With my parents before they-" he cut himself off and turned his eyes to the floor. Carlos placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder making his master look up at him, "I am going to miss you, Carlos. You are the only friend I have."

The kitchen boy nodded, "I'm going to miss ya too, Hortense. Can't I go with you?"

Hortense shook his head sadly, "I wish you could, but I could only arrange for once visa, but I have your name on the list so as soon as you can, I want you there with me. I will not let him do to you what he did to your parents."

"You know I would die for you any day, Hortense and not just because you're my Prince. But because you are my best friend."

Hortense couldn't help but grin at this as he took his friend in to a tight hug, placing a chaste kiss to his lips as they pulled apart, "Maybe I should stay until you get your visa, so we could go together."

Carlos shook his head, "No, Hortense. You are right. You need to leave now while he's in Russia. He'll kill you if you stay."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've been sneaking behind his back for fifteen years now, so what's a little longer?"

"Alright, but as soon as I get there, I will talk to General Taylor about your visa."

"You do what you think is best."

Hortense nodded as he watched the kitchen boy zip up the large suitcase. Standing up straight, Carlos turned his chocolate eyes towards his master as he handed him a large envelope.

"Here's everything you are going to need; your visa paperwork, college information, passport, plane tickets, and US currency. I'll wire you more money when you arrive. Tyler will take you to the airport and General Taylor will pick you up at the Airport in Minnesota.

"He will also have your new identification information in order to keep your true identity a secret, so as soon as you step onto that plane, you are no longer Prince Hortense. You're-"

"Logan Mitchell. An exchanged student from England."

Carlos sighed with a grin, "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready," Hortense nodded.

Carlos checked his watch as he crossed the large estate bedroom over to the window. He gazed down below at the car that was waiting. He signaled to the driver before turning back towards his master, "Every thing is in order," he assured him as he lifted the suitcase from the bed, handing it to the Prince as they walked over to the fireplace.

Carlos pulled out a loose pebble, which doubled as a secret key. Placing the stone into a small hole hidden between two large rocks, the wall directly inside the hearth began to shake as it pulled apart revealing a small passageway. Logan stepped into the hearth, ducking due to the low ceiling. Suitcase in hand, he turned back to his friend, fisting the boy's shirt as he pulled him towards him pressing their lips together once more.

"J'taime mon ami," the Prince whispered.

"Soyez sûrs mon Prince," Carlos whispered back as he watched his master disappear down the dark corridor before removing the pebble and allowing the walls to fall close.

**Author Note: **Is this interesting enough to continue? Also, I need a name for Logan's country. Anyone have any ideas? I'm trying to tie into the show somehow. Maybe we can make it into a little contest... best suggestion will get a small role in the fic?


	2. Operation Discharge

**Author Note: **Wow, was not expecting that much of a response to just the first chapter. thank you guys so much for your interest.

To clear up a few questions... The main pairings will be **Jagan** and **Kenlos**, but like I mentioned in my A/N in the last chapter, there are other pairings as well. Everyone is with someone else in the beginning and there will be a little 'love triangle' between James/Logan/Kendall, but everything works out in the end. Carlos' part may seem a bit minor in the beginning, but it will grow as the story progresses.

**As for Logan's country**... it is a small island nation off the south east coast of France in the Mediterranean. The main language is English, but they speak a bit of French because they are located near France (and French is the only other language i know, albeit very little), but I suppose they could speak a bit of Italian too since they're close to Italy. I also imagine Logan has a slight accent which is why he is telling people he is an exchange student from England since he has been there as a child. It is also a warm tropical climate with no snow so I kind of imagine palm trees and sandy beaches.

**Contest winner!...** the winner of the contest for naming Logan's country is... ** .carlospena3 **with **Roqueania** pronounced Ro-Kay-Nia. There were a lot of great submissions but that one just stuck out to me from the very beginning and i love how it ties in with Rocque Records.

I'd like to thank everyone for their contest submissions, for the reviews/follows/favorites and for taking the time to read this!

Now I will introduce you to Kendall...

**Chapter 2: Operation Discharge**

"Kendall, hun, maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine," Kendall answered staring out over the crowd of civilians and soldiers. All stood impatiently in the open parking lot awaiting the arrival of the busses filled with their loved ones who have been gone for so many months. It was an exciting day on post. A tour was over for three local units who were returning home today. All over families were grouped together holding their 'welcome back' signs, waving American flags and wearing the brightest smiles one could give.

Kendall stood in the back with his wife of two years, Jo. They were life long friends. Both, third generation army brats who grew up on posts all over the States and even a few in Europe. Their fathers were best friends since they were in boot camp at eighteen up until the day that Kendall's father passed away almost seven years ago. Even after four years of living off post with his mother on their own, he still managed to find himself back, as soon as he turned eighteen, in the military life where he reconnected with Jo. They married not long after he was stationed at her father's post.

"Kendall, the doctor said you shouldn't stand on it too long. You just got rid of your crutches last week and its already not healing as fast as they-"

"Jo, please!" Kendall shot back at his wife. "I'm not about to greet my men returning from war in a chair! What kind of leader do you think that would make me?" Jo sighed and looked away making Kendall feel guilty for yelling at her. Shaking his head he grabbed her arm gently forcing her to look at him, "Baby, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just-"

"I know," she gave him a reassuring smile that told him he didn't need to continue, "I know how difficult this has been for you. Having to leave them back there and all, but I also know how much it means to you for it to heal and if you keep pushing yourself the way you are, then-" she cut herself off afraid to finish the sentence. It was their biggest fear at the moment. The fear that could change their entire lives forever.

"Jo, don't worry about it alright. Army is my life. Our life. We're not going anywhere," he said as he rubbed a soft hand down her cheek. "It'll heal. I just need some more time."

She nodded her head, her eyes widening as a glimpse of blue and silver caught her eye, "They're here!" she beamed.

Kendall turned around just in time to see the line of grey hound buses stopping in front of the crowd. From somewhere off to the side, the post's high school marching band began to play 'America the Beautiful' as the entire crowd erupted into a endless roar of cheers and tears of happiness.

Kendall smiled to himself as he stood by and watched the men depart one by one from the bus. Most of them were young, around his age, first timers to the sandbox, while others were more mature and have seen their share of more than one war in their lifetime. Young and old, they all wore the same beaming smiles as their wives, husbands, parents, children and friends greeted them proudly.

Some cried, other laughed, a few were even seeing their babies for the first time in their lives. Oh how Kendall would give up anything to be getting off that bus with his men. Instead, he arrived home six months earlier in a wheel chair along with two guys with severed limbs, one newly blinded and two in coffins.

His knee was bandaged up tightly, swollen to a size three times its normal. His face was stitched and his eye bruised badly, but he was alive and so were the men he had managed to save that day. He was a hero and was celebrated as one, though he still hated the fact that he had to leave his men halfway around the world.

Two surgeries and over a hundred hour of physically therapy later, he had finally lost the crutches and was able to stand tall and proud as his men, along with their families, saluted him proudly.

"There's our hero!" his best friend from high school and second in command shouted as he approached, gripping Kendall's hand firmly before pulling him into a brotherly hug before turning to Jo, "And the Mrs. Knight," he said with his arms wide, "Hope you're taking good care of our C.O!"

"You know I am, Dak," Jo beamed back kissing his cheek, "And he's not our only hero. You're all heroes!"

"She's right," Kendall nodded. "You've done me proud out there all on your own," Kendall beamed before taking the time to greet each of his men as well as their families before Jo invited each of them over to their house for a barbeque.

"You know I'm there, Jo!" Dak nodded rubbing his stomach, "I sure could use a good home cooked meal."

"Yea, well get yourself your own wife and maybe you'll have a good meal once in a while," Kendall teased knowing Dak was the only guy in the unit still single. Not that he minded at all. He preferred the single life. He said it didn't tie him down to anything. He was free.

Kendall threw an arm around Jo's waist, kissing her cheek before throwing the other around his best friend's shoulder, "Good to have you back man."

"I missed you too, Buddy," Dak smirked. "Life ain't the same without you."

"Lieutenant Colonel Knight! Lieutenant Zevon!" a voice called from behind them making them swing around to find a young saluting soldier, "Sirs!"

"At ease, Private," Kendall and Dak answered, saluting back.

"Sirs, General Taylor would like to see you in his office. Immediately."

Both Kendall and Dak shared a glance at one another before turning back to the soldier, "Thank you, Private. Tell the General we're on our way," said Kendall.

The private saluted once more before turning away.

"The General? Damn it Zevon, you're back stateside for fifteen whole minutes and you already managed to get us in trouble?" Kendall joked.

"Me?" Dak mocked. "You're the one who was supposed to be holding down the fort while I was gone."

"At ease men," the General called out as he walked into his office to find the two lieutenants waiting patiently in the formal stance required in greeting a superior. "Please take a seat," he gestured to the two chairs situated before his desk as he took a seat across from them. "I've called you boys in today for a mission. Now this is top secret, highly classified, but will required some intense- changes for you boys. Before I can continue with this matter and get into the details of this mission, you must agree to accept the task at hand. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Sir!" both Zevon and Knight answered without hesitation.

"I thought you would," the General nodded before sliding two manila envelopes forward towards the two lieutenants. "Here are the changes you will be required to make."

Kendall nodded in anticipation as he reached for his envelope, his eyes widening as he saw the familiar paperwork inside. His biggest fear staring back at him, "Discharge papers, Sir?" he blurted out unintentionally. "Sir, my knee-"

"Is the perfect excuse," General Taylor cut him off. "You boys will be going undercover and as a war hero, Knight, it is necessary for people to think that you are no longer part of the military."

"Think, Sir?" Zevon questioned.

"Yes, from this day forward, only the three of us, as well a few select others will know that you are still part of the United States Army. Even your friends and family will think you have been medically discharged."

"But, Sir. What about Jo?" Kendall inquired.

The General smiled across the table at his son-in-law, "I have already arranged for my daughter to be attending Oxford this fall as an exchange student. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, so if I know my daughter, she won't turn me down."

Kendall simply nodded. The Army really does think of everything, "Zevon will remain in active duty, but will also be joining you when necessary. He will be the connection between you and I. He is an old friend, therefore people will not expect anything if you remain in contact with him… Now, for your mission: if you look further into your packets, you will find the profile for one Hortense Logan Mitchell Henderson, Prince of Rocqueania."

Kendall's face turned red hot at the mention of the name of the small island Kingdom off the South East Coast of France.

"Kendall," General Taylor caught his attention, "I know you have your issues with the country, but you must put those feelings aside if you want justice for your father."

"Yes, Sir," Kendall nodded knowing he didn't have a choice.

"You are an amazing soldier, Kendall. Just like your father. No other soldier from this Post has raced through ranks as quickly as you have. If all goes well, you'll be an officer in no time. He saved my life once, you know."

"I know, Sir. You tell me all the time," Kendall smiled.

"He would have been head of this Post instead of me if he was still with us. I miss him dearly."

"Me too, Sir."

"Right, now, I have arranged for the Prince to come to the States and attend college at the nearby University. It will be your job, Knight, to get near him. Become friends with him. Become close."

"Close, Sir?"

"Yes, Knight, close. If you would note the Prince's sexual preferences, I was hoping you could use your good looks and charm as well as your experience in theatre from high school to…. your advantage. Jo is always telling me how both guys and girls seem to- adore you when you go out off post."

"You want me to hit on him?" Kendall questioned unsure where this was going.

"We need you to develop an as close of a relationship with him as possible. From what we know of him, he doesn't have any friends due to his lack of trust, so hopefully a boyfriend will allow him to open up more. Someone he can trust, depend on and so forth. This isn't going to be a problem is it?"

Kendall could hear his best friend snickering beside him, but ignored him as he shook his head, "No, Sir. No problem."

"Good."

"Sir, if I may… why is the Army interested in a gay Prince anyway?" Dak questioned. "Shouldn't undercover work be more along the lines of the FBI or CIA or something?"

The General sighed as he stood up and began pacing around the office. He stopped momentarily to review a world map that hung behind his desk, "Roqueania was once a peaceful country when the Henderson Royals ruled, but since the death of Prince Hortense's parents ten years ago, it's turned into turmoil.

"We believe that the temporary King and Hortense's Uncle, Reginald Bitters, is trying to turn the small kingdom into what could possibly be an enemy of the United States in the future. We believe he has been secretly building and selling ammunition to unfriendly countries which may include nuclear or even bio-warfare weaponry.

"As an old friend of King Hortense the first, the Prince has contacted me to help him get out of the country. He claims that his Uncle is trying to kill him so that he can not inherit the thrown. Some of the higher authorities, however, fear that the Prince is in on the King's plans and that King Reginald is using his nephew to spy on the United States' government.

"It is up to you, Kendall, to find out his true intentions and what his uncle is up to as well as keeping him safe. If he is innocent, like I believe him to be, then we need him alive to be able to inherit the throne on his twenty-first birthday. Therefore, he must not know your true intentions. Is that clear?"

"Affirmative, Sir," Kendall nodded.

"Alright then, Knight you might want to start packing then. You start college on Monday! Dismissed!"

The lieutenants stood saluted their General before walking out the doors. They were silent as they walked through the administration building until they were once again alone outside. It was Dak who spoke first, "You sure about this man?"

"The mission? Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you know. The whole get close to the Prince thing."

"What about it?" Kendall stopped and turned to his friend. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"It's not that, Kendall. It's just- remember that whole little bit in High school. That Freshmen you- hung out with?" Dak chose his words carefully.

Kendall stood silent for a moment staring straight ahead as he thought through Dak's words, "You know nothing happened," he finally said.

"I know, but something could have happened, Kendall. If you had let it."

Kendall shot him a glare, "That was four years ago, Dak. I'm over it. I wouldn't let him ruin my life back then, so why would I let this Prince guy ruin it now. Especially since what happened to my Father over there."

"There's another point, Kendall," Dak pointed out, "You think you're going to be able to get over what happened to your father in order to do your job?"

"Have I ever let anything stop me from doing my job before?" Dak shook his head, 'no'. "Exactly, now why would I start now?"

**Author Note:** You will be meeting James in the next chapter! Please R&R and let me know what you think :)


	3. Strike One

**Author Note: **Just for future reference, I know nothing about the military. Everything I know comes from watching Army Wives so don't be surprised if i screw something up.

i don't remember if i did a disclaimer yet so here it goes... I dont not own BTR or anything else with a label.

Just want to say thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting.

Now it's time to meet James!

**Chapter 3: Strike One**

"Excuse me. Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" James Diamond called out as he pushed his way through the crowded corridors of Griffin Hall.

It was his first day in college, his first time on his own and he was determined to prove to his parents that he could make it with out them.

His parents were the type who wanted him to succeed in life. The only problem was that they didn't support what he wanted to be successful in. They knew he was talented, but they didn't think he would be able to make a career out of it. His mother was determined for him to follow in her footsteps and take over her cosmetic company when she retired while his father wanted him to take over his line of department stores. His parents had argued over who's business he would be destined to inherit so much that it led to their divorce.

James on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life since he was five years old when his grandmother took him to church for the first time. James had stood on top of his pew and belted out the words to Amazing Grace. His voice was so beautiful that the whole congregation, including the choir, was silent as they turned and listened to him. Even with all eyes on him, James never falter as he finished it to the end. It was that day when he knew he was destined to be a star and no one, especially his parents, was going to stop him.

Since that day, his grandmother spent the little extra money she had to put him through every music lesson she could find up until the day she died; voice, piano, guitar, drums and even a few acting classes. It was no doubt James was born to music and James wanted it.

Even through high school James was known as the music geek. He didn't have many friends, but he didn't need them. Even the few friends he did have ditched him his freshmen year after they had learned of his sexual preferences.

Since then, he became known as the music fag, but he didn't care. He knew who he was. He was a loner, yes, but he had his music and it was his music that earned him a full four year scholarship to the College State University of Minnesota. Housing included. Sure his parents thought he was there as a business major, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt.

Packing up his things, he said goodbye to his parents and drove himself the forty minutes to the university, where he now struggled to push his ways through the crowded halls.

With his guitar slung over his back, his keyboard tucked under his arm and two suitcases, he finally made it to the end of the hall to his dorm. He smiled as he looked at the number, 36 C, before flinging the door open, only to be choked by a gush a smoke that filtered out from the inside.

"Yo, Dude! Your roommate's here!" some sophomore with dreads and a tidied tee-shirt who sat cross legged on the floor called out as James walked in, trying to catch his breath as he dropped his stuff down onto the empty bed.

"Naw man, Dude! What's he like?" another voice called out from what James assumed to be the bathroom.

"He looks kind of dorky," the guy with dreads shouted back as he gave James a once over. "he's got some kind of xylophone thing with him, Dude."

"It's a keyboard," James insisted, waving his hand in front of him to try to clear out some of the smoke as some guy walked out of the bathroom. His hair was dark, down to his shoulders, a guitar was slung over his back and in his hand was what James assumed was a glass bong. He watched as the dude put his mouth over the top of the bong, lighting a bottom part before breathing it in. It made a loud gurgling noise before he pulled away, coughing slightly.

"Yo, Man! They call me Guitar Dude and this is my buddy the Other Dude. How's its hanging, man?" he extended his hand towards James, smoke filtering out of his mouth into James' face as he talked.

James coughed, running to the window, opening it up in order to breath in some fresh air, "I'm James," he finally answered. "You guys don't do this a lot do you?"

"Do what?" Guitar Dude asked confused, his bong in one hand, lighter in the other.  
James shook his head. Maybe he should of stayed at home. He already needed to get out of here.

As if his prayers had been answered, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it to find a text from his boyfriend, Jett, informing James that he was pulling into the university.

This was another reason James didn't want to stay home. His parents never fully accepted his lifestyle choice, requesting to James that he kept it to himself and not flaunt it around in front of them. Meaning he couldn't bring guys home. Jett, being one of six kids, made it so that they couldn't get any privacy at his home either.

To make matters even worst, Jett was one of the popular kids at their high school. Something he refused to give up when he and James started dating nine months ago, meaning their relationship had to be a secret. No way could anyone think that the captain of the basketball team was not only gay, but dating the music fag as well.

They got together in early January after the basketball coach threatened to kick Jett off the team if he didn't get his grades up. That was when he cornered James in one of the bath rooms and threatened him into doing his homework for him. James was about to say no when Jett forced their lips together in their first kiss. When they pulled apart, Jett said that if he wanted more, then he better have his homework completed, stuffed into his locker everyday before homeroom and to keep his mouth shut. Overwhelmed by the first kiss he had in over three years, James simply nodded before rushing home that night to do double the class work. He wasn't the smartest kid in the school, but he got by.

With in a few weeks, James found himself being pulled into storage closets, locked in bathrooms and making out beneath the bleachers after choir and basketball practice with his first real boyfriend.

The sneaking around was fun at first, but got tiring after a while. They never went to movies, dinners, or dances together. Prom night, James found himself in the back of Jett's car, giving him his virginity, before Jett walked back into the gym alone to join the prom queen who he ended up with at the after party while James walked home alone, still hurting from the half hour he did get to spend with his secret lover that night.

As a graduation present, however, Jett had promised James that once they got to college, nothing would be a secret anymore. He promised that their sexuality would be more accepted at college where it wasn't in their small town. Since then, all James could think of was being able to run up to his boyfriend in public and greet him with a kiss, before walking through campus hand in hand.

"Is there a place where I can get a coffee or something?" he asked looking up at his roommate.

"Yea, Dude. You want the Sunbeam café. Right across the way," the Other Dude pointed out the window to a set of buildings on the other side of the quad.

"Thanks," James nodded typing out a text for his boyfriend to meet him there.

"Peace man!" Guitar Dude called out as James grabbed his satchel, slinging it over his shoulder before making his way back out into the crowded hall.

"Welcome to hell!" he said to himself as he pushed his way through, looking for the exit. "At least I finally won't be alone!"

The prince smiled as he walked into the small cafe located on campus. It was quiet and quaint. There was a small counter where beverages and a small variety of baked goods were ordered. It was run by three employees all appearing to be college students themselves. To one side of the place was a variety of small tables and chairs along with three small booths where groups of students gathered to catch up as they sipped their beverages in front of the large picture window that allowed the sun to sink in through the open curtains, brightening the cafe with its golden rays of light. To the other side sat a cozy little set up of couches and arm chairs, a few end tables situated around them as they curved around a stone fireplace which at the moment was empty due to the beautiful weather.

It was a warm sixty-three degrees, but Logan still felt chilled as he wrapped his arms across his chest, pulling at the long sleeves of the shirt General Taylor had helped him pick out. Having come from his island nation where the temperature hardly fell any lower than seventy-five, Logan, found it surprisingly hard to shop for clothing other than his normal dress pants, shirts and polos.

He looked around the place, hoping to find someone he could talk to, but everyone already seemed to be in their own little world. Usually when he walked into a room, everyone would stop what they were doing, jump to their feet and praise their future leader, but not here. Here, everyone ignored him like he was nobody, as if he didn't even exist. Though he always wanted to be normal, for the first time in his life, he felt alone and vulnerable.

Logan stepped up the counter, his trademark smile on his face and ordered a coffee, light and sweet. After struggling a moment with the currency, apologizing to the annoyed looking barista, he was able to pay before turning and gazing around the room one last time for any signs of anyone who would be interesting to talk to. Seeing that everyone was too preoccupied to give him the time of day, the Prince gave up and headed for the door.

It was then that he noticed him. A brunette with black rimmed glasses situated in the corner. He was facing Logan, his eyes trained on the door as he sipped at his beverage, glancing around from time to time, checking his watch as he did so. He was the only one other than Logan who seemed to be on his own and the Prince felt a strong urge to join him, but as the brunette looked up, his eyes locking with Logan's for the briefest of seconds, the Prince froze in his tracks. His breath caught in his throat and his feet seemed to be glued to the floor as beautiful hazel eyes met his chocolate orbs causing his stomach to tumble in a series of flips as the sound of blood rushing through him clouded his hearing with a pounding in his ears.

Noticing the Prince for the first time the man flashed him a bright smile before ducking his head and checking the time. Logan tried to smile back but again felt himself motionless as he stood their trying to capture his attention again.

It was the sound of a bell chiming that brought Logan back to reality as the door he was standing in front of swung open inward towards him. Before he could react, someone rushed through the door, knocking into him, sending his coffee crashing to the ground, spilling over his shoes as well as the guy who entered.

"Watch where you're going moron!" the guy snarled, kicking his shoes, trying to expel the excess liquid as he pushed past Logan without even a second glance.

Logan shook his head amazed by how rude people could be. His anger got the best of his and he was about to call for one of his guards, when he remembered he was alone. He had no guards. He had no servants. He had no Carlos. He was alone.

"What an asshole!" a student barked behind him as he approached with a roll of paper towels in his hand. He handed Logan some towels before bending down and soaking up the liquid. Logan nodded in agreement as he watched him mop up the spilt coffee, unsure of what to do other than watch while the student called over his shoulder requesting another coffee.

The guy behind the counter, the same one who had served Logan, nodded before ignoring his customer he was currently assisting and hurrying to make another. Logan took this time to quickly glance back towards the hazel eyed brunette in the corner, only to find him now seated beside the jerk that had knocked his coffee over seconds before.

The Prince sighed in defeat as he saw their interlock hands before turning back towards the student who was helping him, "Thank you," he smiled shyly as he watched the other slowly stand to his feet, wincing as he did so, Logan held out a helping hand which the other boy gladly accepted.

"Don't mention it," the boy smiled, revealing a perfect set of white teeth. Logan took a moment to look him over. He was taller than the Prince, blond hair a sticking out from underneath a grey hat and rather thick eyebrows that were easily overshadowed by sparkling green eyes. "I'm Kendall," he offered dropping the Prince's hand.

"P- Logan," the Prince stuttered.

"You're new here I take it?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, "Exchange student," he recalled the story he and the General had decided on.

"Europe?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow. Logan nodded his eyes slightly distracted by the brunette who was laughing at something the jerk had said. "Welcome to Minnesota then! Its my first year here to."

Logan's attention was suddenly pulled back towards the blond, "Aren't you a little old to be a freshmen?" the Prince asked noting the guy had to be at least twenty.

"I was in the army," Kendall explained. "Fucked up my knee and they discharged me," he pointed to the brace that wrapped around his knee before reaching for the coffee the employee was holding out for him, "Thanks Dak," Kendall winked before handing the coffee over to Logan who immediately began digging into his pocket for his money.

"It's on the house," the man Kendall had called Dak insisted. Probably to avoid the annoyance of Logan's lack of knowledge of U.S. currency.

"Thank you," Logan nodded. He glanced over towards the corner once more to find it vacant. The brunette no where in sight. He heard the bell chime behind him, causing him to turn around in a hurry to catch a quick glimpse of the boy who had caught his attention wrapped around the arm of the jerk.

"You alright, man?" Kendall asked looking back and forth in the direction Logan was staring.

"Yea, I um- just a bit jetlagged I guess," Logan lied though he was a bit tired after the long flight. He had only been in the States for just under two days now and the time difference was definitely putting a strain on him. "I think I'm going to head back to my room and have a lie down."

"I was heading over to the dorms myself. Want some company?"

"Actually I have my own place just off campus," Logan explained pointing in the opposite direction of the dorms. "Perhaps I'll see you in class sometime?"

"Perhaps?" Kendall nodded as he watched the Prince disappear out of sight.

"Smooth, man! Real smooth," Dak laughed as he wiped down a nearby table. "You sure you're up for this?"

Kendall glared as he looked back at his friend growling low in frustration, " Was it just me or did he seem a bit distracted?"

Dak shrugged thinking back, "He was staring at some kid in that corner before you came in."

"Kid? What kid?" Kendall asked looking around.

Dak shook his head, "Some geek in glasses sitting in he corner earlier. He took off with that guy who knocked the Prince over," he said low so only they could hear him.

"What's with this having his own place deal? I thought Taylor said he'd be at the dorms?"

Dak shrugged, "Guess he's too good to share with peasants like us?" Kendall shot him a glare. "So strike one for Knight! What's your next move, Ace?"

Kendall sighed, "I'll be seeing him in class tomorrow."

"Which class?"

Kendall took out a sheet of paper from his back pocket, "All of them! Taylor got me in all of his classes."

"That's not stalker-ish, now, is it?" Dak laughed looking over the paper. "Bio-chemistry? Foreign Politics? French level five? Are you going to be able to handle this class load?"

"Don't have much of a choice now do I?" Kendall asked grabbing the paper back and shoving it into his pocket. "If anything, I'll just have to find a tutor. Perhaps he'll be available?"

"You better hope so," Dak shook his head. "We'll I'm off to find me some college chicks then it's off for Paratrooper training. Good luck with your bro hunt, Bro!"

**Author Note:** so yes, I made James kind of dorky, but he's so cute in his glasses and poor Kendall got rejected twice.

Please tell me what you think... comments/questions/suggestions/criticism/randomness! I love to hear your opinions!


	4. First Encounter

**Author Note: **I hope the updates arn't taking forever. This is the first fic I posted on here which I am writing from scratch, but I'm trying to get at least one chapter out per week. Possibly more if I feel inspired!

Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/follows/favorites! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: First Encounter**

"And my room mate is a total pot head!" James was saying as he sat down on a bench just outside the café beside his boyfriend. "There's no way I'm going to be able to study with him there. The entire room was filled with smoke. I'm surprised he didn't set off the fire alarms. I don't know how I'm going to survive the semester with him. Jett? What are you doing?"

The brunette looked over at James with a disgusted look on his face as he showed him his shoes, "That asshole at the café ruined my new shoes. Look at these coffee stains," Jett was saying as he took off one of the shoes and shoved it into James' face. "These were two hundred dollar shoes and now they're ruined!"

"You were the one who ran into him," James pointed out receiving a cold stare. "Let's just forget about the shoes. I have a bigger dilemma! What am I going to do about my room mate? Should I turn him in?"

"What's wrong with your room mate?" Jett questioned.

"Have you heard anything I have been saying for the last five minutes?"

"Of course I have," Jett insisted, his attention back on his shoes as he laced them back up, "Wait! I know what you could do!"

"Really? What?"

"I got these at your dad's department store! Think you can call him up and get me another pair?"

James' shoulders slumped at the mention of his father, "Jett, I told you already, I don't want any favors from my parents. I'm on my own now."

"But can't you do me this one little favor? Please? You're my diamond in the ruff," Jett batted his eye lashes before placing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's rosy cheek.

James melted at the gesture, "I'll call him later and see if I could at least get you some kind of discount on a new pair," he gave in earning him a quick peck on the lips. He couldn't help but smile. This was the first time his boyfriend had ever kissed him in public. Even if it was small and quick. "I love you," James sighed resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Me too," Jett replied as he pulled out his cell phone and began playing around with it.

"Hey, I have an idea!' James said suddenly, his eyes lighting up at the thought, "Maybe we can get an apartment together off campus?"

"Why would we do that?"

"So that I can get away from my room mate and we can be together."

"Then we wouldn't be on campus."

"What am I supposed to do about my room mate then?"

"What's wrong with your room mate?"

"Seriously Jett?"

"Look, if it's that much of a problem then go to housing and see if you can get a new one."

"I can do that?" James questioned which Jett nodded, his eyes still trained on his phone. The hazel eyed teen beamed with happiness over the solution as he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. Before he could deepen the contact, Jett pulled away and scanned the area around him, "Something wrong, Hun?"

"James, we need to keep all this on the down low for a while."

"The down low? But you promised that once we got to college we wouldn't have to hide our relationship anymore."

"I know and I'm sorry, Babe, but I was talking to my room mate and they talked me into joining a fraternity with them. It won't be forever, just until Rush week is over. Not all guys are cool with- this sort of thing, but I promise as soon as it's over, it's all about you and me. Alright?"

James sighed. It was like high school all over again, "You promise?"

"Promise," Jett gave him an award winning smile with a wink before getting up from the bench. "I still got some unpacking to do. I'll stop by your dorm later and we can christen your new place?"

James blushed at the not so subtle suggestion, "I'll have to make sure my room mate is gone."

"Just tell him to wear head phones or something. Catch you later."

"Love you!"

"Me too!"

"Was that your boyfriend?" a quiet voice asked from behind him, causing James to jump at the sudden interruption as he watched Jett disappear into the crowd. He turned around to see the brunette from the coffee shop.

"Yes," James smiled biting his lower lip as a blush crept over his cheeks. He had never gotten to admit to it anyone before no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm terribly sorry about the coffee incident. I'm afraid my mind was elsewhere at the moment and I failed to see him," the brunette took a tentative step forward. James only nodded as he looked up at the brunette who was now standing a few feet away from him bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, the brunette finally looked away, "Well, I just wanted to apologize so if you would not mind passing along my apology I'd appreciate it," he said as he turned and began to walk away.

James finally found his voice as he jumped up from the bench and started after him, "It wasn't your fault," he said as he caught up to the brunette. "He was the one who ran into you. I'm sorry he acted that way. He's just a little on edge about the whole college thing."

The brunette halted his retreat causing James to stop as well, "I'm Logan Mitchell," he announced holding out a hand.

James took it into his own, "James. James Diamond."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Diamond."

"It's just James," he corrected him. "You're not from around here are you?" he added noticing the foreign accent.

"No, I'm from London."

"London? Wow. What the hell are you doing here in Minnesota?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor."

"That's ambitious. I'm a music major."

"Oh? Do you play an instrument?"

James smiled at his interest. He had never been able to talk to anyone about his music before other than teachers and other adults, "Yea, I play piano, guitar and a little bit of drums, though I'm not so great at those. I also sing!"

"Well if your voice is this lovely just listening to you talk, it must be beautiful when you sing."

James blushed at the unexpected compliment, "I -um- well- thank you," he stuttered not knowing what else to say. "What dorm are you staying at? I'm in Griffin Hall."

"Oh, actually I'm staying at the Palm Woods just off campus. The dorms were full by the time I applied for housing."

"The Palm Woods?" James' eyes widened. "I heard that is the best place off campus and that they have an amazing pool! A bit too expensive for my price range, I'm afraid. You wouldn't be looking for a room mate, would you?"

"I'm afraid not," Logan chuckled, "But if you ever want to come and-" Logan paused searching for the term that Carlos had taught him, "chillax, I'm down with that!"

James chuckled at his use of American slang that sounded even more ridiculous with his accent, "Sounds like fun. I'll give you my number and we can chillax," he said pulling out his cell phone and handing it to Logan. The brunette looked at it for a moment before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his own. James took it and added his number to the contact list before noticing the lack of numbers, "You only have two contacts?" he questioned handing back the phone."

Logan's eyes widened as he shoved it back into his pocket trying to think of an explanation, "It's a new phone," it wasn't a lie. General Taylor had given him the phone upon his arrival. "My previous mobile did not work in the States. I've only had time to put in the important numbers."

James nodded before biting his lip, "So who's Carlos? Is that your boyfriend?"

"Carlos is just my best friend from back home," Logan explained. "We are not romantically involved. He's like my brother."

"Right," James silently cursed him self for his stupidity. "I guess I shouldn't have assumed you were gay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Logan insisted. "I am attracted to men."

James found himself smiling, "Well, Logan, I have to head over to housing and see if I can get my room switched. I'll see you around?"

"Right. Yes. I'll see you around," Logan tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, "It was a pleasure to meet you, James."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Logan," James smiled back before pulling a map out of his back pocket. He located his destination before placing it back into his pocket. With one last glance back at the brunette, he waved with a smile, before turning away and heading in the opposite direction.

"How is London?" Kendall asked, his phone pressed to his ear, sipping on his latte as he walked away from the café. He smiled as Jo babbled on and on about the amazing city she had always wanted to visit since they were kids. He nodded his head as she gushed over her new apartment and he even let out a little chuckle as she mentioned how crazy her room mate was. "Sound like you're having a blast."

"I am, but I miss you so much, Baby. I wish you could have came with me."

"Me too," Kendall responded, "But my job is here and you couldn't pass up such an amazing opportunity. It's only for a few more months and we have Skype."

"I know," she sighed into the phone.

"Just think of it as you being the one on deployment while I'm stuck here waiting for you."

"Yea, well at least I'm not in a war zone so you don't have to go all crazy worrying about whether I'm alive or not."

"True," Kendall laughed as he looked at his watch. "It's getting late there," he noted the time difference, "You should probably get some sleep so you're not jetlagged before you start your classes tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right," she agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kendall sent an exaggerated kiss over the phone. "Good night, Jo.'

"Night Kendall."

Kendall hung up the phone and tucked into his pocket.

"Could you be anymore of a sap?"

Kendall didn't even flinch at the sudden voice that sounded from his left side.

"I thought you had paratrooper training today," he said turning to look at his best friend.

Dak just shrugged, "Taylor would understand. It's for the mission."

"Oh? You weren't hitting on the prince, were you?" Kendall raised his over sized eyebrows.

Dak laughed, "You of all people know I would never swing that way," he insisted. "Actually I was eavesdropping on a conversation he was having with that guy he was staring at in the café."

"The geek with the glasses from the corner?" he stopped walking to give Dak his full attention. "What did he say?"

"Well, I was busy chatting up this blond," he held up a piece of paper that contained a number on it written inside a heart with the name Jennifer on top, "so I didn't catch the whole conversation, but from the sounds of it, they were totally flirting."

"Flirting?"

"Yup! Looks like you got yourself some competition, bro!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "So what else happened? Any useful information?"

"Let's see… he's in pre-med," Dak laughed at the expression on Kendall's face.

"That explains all of those impossible classes I'm being forced to take."

"Just think… if this whole army career doesn't work out, you can become the real life Dr. McDreamy."

"Me? A Doctor?"

"Right, like that'll happen," Dak laughed.

"What else did you hear," Kendall urged him knowing full well how easily off track his second in command could become.

"Umm… he lives at the Palm Woods, which he invited your competition to come 'chillax'," he mocked, "They even exchanged numbers. He admitted he was gay and oh, mentioned someone by the name of Carlos?"

Kendall nodded, "Yea, he was in the files. He's a kitchen boy who the Prince is close too. Hortense wanted him to come to the States with him, but Taylor was afraid that he would only get in the way of the mission and had his green card denied. Was there anything else?"

"Only that your competition lives in the same dorms as you and he's trying to get a new room mate."

"That's it!" Kendall exclaimed pointing a finger at Dak, "You, my friend, are a genius!"

**Author Note:** Any ideas on what Kendall has in mind? The next chapter will be James and Kendall's first interaction of the fic, but it wont be their first meeting ;) Please tell me what you think! I hope it's still interesting.


	5. Continuing Information!

**Interest?**

A lot of people have been asking if Undercover Prince is going to be continued and the answer is...

**as long as there is interest then YES!**

For right now, my two main focuses will be finishing the Clique and World's Apart since they are nearing their endings, but once they are done, Undercover Prince will be my main focus.

If there is enough interest right now, I will try to sneak some chapter updates out here and there, so let me know! I have been working on some ideas for it :)


	6. Second Chances

**Author Note:** Yea an update! I was so overwhelmed by all the interest this story received that I actually sat down and planned this entire story out right to the very end and I'm very excited for it!

For those of you who were confused in earlier chapters about Carlos, he is not physically in most of the earlier chapters, but he plays a HUGE part in this fic. He's just not here yet, but he's mentioned :).

Also, as I was rereading I noticed I held a contest for naming Logan's country and the winner gets a part in the fic... is that person still here? PLease let me know so I can put you in. It's been so long I lost your information.

I think that's all for now... thank you for all of your interest. As long as people keep reading and showing interest, I'll keep writing! EnjoY!

**Chapter 5: Second Chances **

Logan arrived early to his first class ready for this new adventure. He had never attended a real school before. His schooling always involved a single tutor and himself. When he was younger and his parents were still alive, there was a time when he and Carlos were allowed to study together along with a few other children who lived at the palace, but all that changed when his uncle took over. His uncle didn't think Logan should be socializing with servants.

He wasn't allowed to socialize with anyone who wasn't royalty. Unfortunately the only royalty his age was his uncle's stepdaughter, Camille. She was a stuck up snob who refused to listen to anyone. She wanted nothing to do with Logan or anyone in the palace for that matter. She hardly ever came out of her room. Carlos had this crazy idea that she was a vampire and only came out at night, but that was Carlos for you.

Logan had this sudden feeling of homesick. No, it wasn't homesick. He was just missing the kitchen boy. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. Before he left, he made sure to take plenty of pictures of not just Carlos, but of all his favorite staff members and saved them to an SD card to transfer to his new phone for times like this. Choosing the photo album, he opened it up and began to flip through until he found his favorite one. It was a picture he had taken when Carlos was unaware. He was in the kitchen baking bread. He had flour all over his face and Logan couldn't help, but laugh when he turned around just as he snapped the photo. He started yelling in Spanish before chasing the prince all around the kitchen. In the end, both boys ended up covered head to toe in flour. Carlos always had a way of making Logan smile. Even just thinking of the boy who was a half a world away could make him smile.

"Is this seat taken?"

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He looked up to find the blond who had helped him at the café the previous day smiling down at him. Logan quickly sifted through his memory trying to remember his name, but the only name that seemed to stick was the hazel-eyed brunette, James.

"Oh- um-" he stumbled before settling on, "No. Have a seat."

Logan glanced down at his phone one last time before shutting it off and putting it away as he noticed the room was slowly beginning to fill up around him. He suddenly felt nervous being surrounded by so many people at once without the protection of his armed guards. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea. What if his uncle already found him and has sent people to kill him? He was an open target just sitting here. Anyone could be after him. Logan wrapped his arms around himself feeling vulnerable as if all eyes were on him. A shiver ran up his spine, as the room seemed to be getting smaller.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"W-what?" Logan stuttered when he realized the blond was talking to him again.

"My friend, Dak, was supposed to meet me before class, but he blew me off and I have an extra coffee. Do you want it? Milk and extra sugar?" the blond offered him a cup.

The prince stared at the recycled cup in his outstretched hand before looking up into his emerald eyes. The same sparkling eyes that, were kind enough to help out a stranger in need yesterday. He smiled at the blond, taking the cup into his own hand before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. He closed his eyes, as he took in the sweet aroma while the warm liquid slid down his throat, calming his nerves.

"Thank you. I really needed that," Logan bit his bottom lip. "I'm a little nervous. This is my first time at a real school. I was home schooled."

"Don't mention it," the blond shrugged taking a sip of his own. "It's Logan, right?"

Logan nodded feeling even worst now that he couldn't remember his name, "You're the army guy. I'm sorry, but I forgot your name."

The blond laughed, "It's Kendall. I know it's not the easiest name in the world to remember. So are you pre-med too?"

Logan nodded, "My parents did a lot of charity work in third world countries. I thought becoming a doctor could be my way of carrying on their legacy."

Kendall smiled obviously approving of his answer, "That was the reason I joined the army. To follow in my Dad's footsteps, but I guess I failed that mission," he pointed at his outstretched leg with the knee brace.

"How did it happen?" Logan asked.

"Our helicopter was shot down," Kendall answered broadly not wanting to go into any further details. He lost men that day. Friends. It was one of the scariest moments of his life. He still had nightmares. "Tore up my ACL," he divulged the details of his injuries rather than the incident. "Might even be some pieces of shrapnel left in there," he smiled. "Not much you can do in the field."

"Surely they would have to surgically remove it," Logan being the real future doctor insisted, not picking up on Kendall's feeble attempt at using his injuries to flirt.

"They did," Kendall gave in. "My knee was too swollen by the time I got to Germany so they had to wait until I got back to the states. By then it was really infected and they had to drain it. I almost became an amputee," his own story gave him an idea, "It took two surgeries, but they were able to save it. I had a great team of doctors. When I was discharged, I figured that since I couldn't be a soldier anymore, I thought I might as well become a doctor and help other soldiers like me," Kendall praised himself for his genius half-truth.

Logan smiled, nodding in approval. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the professor announced his presence.

Xx

James was nervous as he stood in front of apartment 2J. This was his last chance. In fact, he was lucky he received this second chance. Originally he was denied a request for a new dorm. Then out of the blue, housing called and announced there was an opening. Was he lucky or what? He just hoped this roommate was someone he could tolerate or else he would be out on the streets. His only other option would be to crawl home to his parents and beg them for money in order to help him get an apartment off campus and there was no way in hell James was about to do that. He'd rather live on a bench in the quad. Fortunately, James would have a few hours to adjust to his new dorm before his roommate arrived. Today was the first day of classes for most students, though his classes didn't start until tomorrow.

With one last deep breath, James set his suitcases and keyboard onto the ground at his feet, hiked his guitar case back up his shoulder that was slipping before digging into his pocket to find the key housing had supplied him with. When his hand enclosed around the cool metal, he pulled it out and slipped it into the lock, turning it until he heard a click. The door creaked open slowly on its own while James bent down to gather up his belongings before stepping into his new home.

He inhaled deeply. Fresh air. He could breath.

James smiled as he threw his stuff onto the empty bed before finally taking a good look around. It was then that he realized he was not alone.

"Are you lost?" asked a brunette man dressed in nothing but camouflaged pants, dog tags and two equally dressed blondes on either side of him.

James cringed. He went from stoner to sex addict in less than twenty-four hours. That park bench was starting to look pretty good right about now, "Um, I'm James. Your new roommate." The brunette sat up quickly eyeing the musician as the two blonds continued to nip at his neck. "Is this a bad time?" James asked trying to look anywhere, but at the three other occupants. "I can come back later."

"That won't be necessary. I need to get back to work anyway," the brunette insisted elicited a whine from the two women. James heard him whisper to the blondes before hearing some shuffling, but he refused to look until he heard the girls calling out their goodbyes and the sound of the door opening and closing.

"So you're James?" the brunette questioned. James chanced a look in his directions to find him sitting on the edge of the bed lacing up his boots. The musician nodded. "You're gay," he stated rather than asked. James opened his mouth to question him, but before he could, "You adverted your eyes the whole time, but no worries. It's cool man," the brunette assured him standing up and throwing on his shirt. "You're going to love your roommate. He's gay too!"

"Whoa. Wait! You're not-"

"Nope. I'm just his cooler, _hotter_, best friend," the brunette smiled. "And I'm straight so don't get any ideas," he winked.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Great! Well, I got to get going back to the base. See you around, Jamie."

Before James could say anymore, he disappeared out the door. James let out a breath of relief. Thank god that guy was not his roommate. He didn't think he could handle someone like that. Then again that was his roommate's best friend. He could only image what the roommate was going to be like.

Xx

Kendall's head was still spinning by the end of the lecture. The board was filled with letters and numbers that made no sense to him what so ever. He had deciphered enemy coded messages that were less confusing than this. He was so confused he hadn't even realized the professor had dismissed the class until Logan had tapped him on his shoulder.

"That was rather enlightening, wouldn't you agree?" the prince beamed obviously overjoyed by the information he had received.

Kendall looked at his watch, his eyes widening when he saw the time, "This class was three hours long?"

"It is Organic Chemistry."

"God, I hope our next class isn't this long."

Logan laughed as he watched Kendall gather his things and shove them into an old army knapsack, "I don't think you'll be in my next class. It's Foreign Politics."

"Planning on running your own country someday?"

Logan gulped stuttering slightly, "N-no. Of course not."

"Oh, that's right. You're going to be one of those super doctors in one of the third world countries," Kendall saved him from his panic. "I just so happen to be taking Foreign Politics as well."

"Really?"

"I'm an ex-soldier, remember?" Kendall pointed out. "I was talking to my C.O. the other day," Logan gave him a puzzling look, "Commanding officer," the blond explained, "and he said I could reenlist as a medic and be stationed in other countries, so Foreign Politics might come in handy. I'm hoping to go back to France or Belgium so I'm also taking French."

"Parlez-vous François?"

"Oui un peu. J'ai habite en France pendant 6 mois."

"You lived there for six months?"

"My dad was stationed in Marseille. We've moved all over the place. Belgium. England. North Carolina. New York. Hawaii. Texas. I've been in Minnesota the longest though. This is my home."

Logan was quiet for a moment. "I've been to Paris once before my parents died. Other than that, I never left home until now. My uncle never let me go anywhere. He never let me do much of anything."

Kendall grinned inwardly, happy that the prince was opening up so quickly, "That doesn't sound like much fun. What about friends? Did you ever just get to go and hang out?"

Logan shrugged, "I didn't have any friends. Well, except for Carlos," he smiled at the mention of the boy. "He worked for my uncle so he wasn't allowed to talk to me, but he would sneak into my room when my uncle wasn't around and we would- hang out," Logan tried the American term his new friend had used, "when my uncle was away on business."

"You're uncle doesn't seem like a very nice guy."

Logan shrugged obviously not wanting to talk about him, "So, what do you Americans like to eat around here?"

"Are you asking me to lunch?" Kendall smirked.

The prince stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "Oh, no. Sorry for the confusion," Logan clarified. "I was hoping to meet up with a friend. Another friend. Not that there's anything wrong with you, it's just that I like this other friend- I mean, I like you too, but- Wow, I am horrible at this."

"You really don't get out much, do you?" Kendall chuckled.

"I'm afraid not."

"Hey, it's cool. I'm getting a new roommate today, so I should go and check him out anyway," Kendall pointed to the building they had stopped in front of. Luckily it was his dorm. He had a feeling Logan was referring to the kid Dak had seen him with the previous day. If all had gone to plan, he should be in the middle of moving into Kendall's room at this very moment and hopefully the soldier could get to him first and maybe make some lunch plans of his own. "I'll see you in Foreign Politics?"

"I'll bring the coffees this time?" Logan offered.

"Save me a seat!" Kendall called out before jogging his way into the building.

Xx

"So what's the good news?" Jett asked as James answered the door. He pushed passed the musician into the dorm and looked around, "Did you talk to your dad? Were you able to get me a new pair of shoes?"

James rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him. He held out his arms gesturing around the room, but the jock didn't catch on, "I went to housing like you said and I was able to get my dorm switched."

"I said that?" Jett scrunched up his nose as he looked around. "Where's your roommate?"

James shrugged, "I don't know. He's in class. I haven't met him yet."

"Really?" Jett smirked, his eyes darkening as he sauntered over to the musician, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's waist while the other went to the back of his neck, pulling him down to his level. "Welcome to college," he whispered crashing their lips together.

James wanted to protest. He knew how uncomfortable it would be if his roommate were to walk in right now to find them like this. The last thing he wanted was to make a bad first impression, but he had wanted to be with Jett like this for so long. No more sneaking around. No more janitor closets at school. No more hiding out under the bleachers after practice. No more sex in the backseat of a car. Jett was his and he was going to flaunt it.

Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, something James had never felt in his life when it came to dating, he pulled away his boyfriend, smirking as he did so. The jock glared at him, frustrated by the interruption until James crossed his arms over his waist, grabbed a hold of the hem of his shirt and with one swift movement, tugged it off.

Jett licked his lips at the sight of the hidden abs that only he got to see. Under the glasses and insecurities was a work of art that Jett selfishly kept for himself and he'd be damned if he was going to share it with anyone else.

James bit his lip feeling suddenly overexposed as his boyfriend's eyes scanned over his naked torso. He was about to reach for his shirt, when Jett removed his own, before pulling him close and whispering into his ear, "Now you have something to look at."

"And I think I've seen too much."

James cringed at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He knew this was all too good to be true. Pushing himself from Jett's arms, he hurried to apologize to his roommate. He whirled around to find a tall blond with dazzling green eyes staring back at him. Holding out a shaky hand he repeated his apology, but the blond continued to stare at him without a word, "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again," he continued until Jett cut in.

"Hey. Didn't you go our school? You played hockey? Something Knight?"

It was then that James finally put the pieces together. No wondered he didn't recognize him. He didn't want to recognize him. He has been trying to block him out of his memory since freshmen year, but those green eyes still haunted him in his sleep from time to time, "K-Kendall?" he stuttered.

"Hi James."

**Author Note: **Hope that was worth the wait. I know there's not much drama. Still trying to set up the story line a bit. Lots of drama to come though, including the love triangle! Please R&R. I love to hear any comments, concerns, suggestions!

Off to work on **the Clique!** It's the one fic everyone wants updated, and the only one I haven't been able to update yet. I know what I want to happen, I just cant get it from my brain to my fingers!


End file.
